1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic cigarettes. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic cigarette that is periodically refilled with a smoking liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic cigarettes have become increasingly popular in recent times. Electronic cigarettes emulate a tobacco cigarettes, but without the combustion of tobacco during use. Rather than burning tobacco, a “smoking” liquid is atomized within the electronic cigarette, which emulates the smoke produced in a tobacco cigarette. The liquid may contain flavoring agents such as tobacco flavor, menthol, and others, to enhance the “smoking” experience of the electronic cigarette. Nicotine is added to the atomization liquid in certain electronic cigarettes. A reserve of liquid is stored within the cigarette housing in a porous material, which is placed into contact with an atomizing assembly such that the liquid can be gradually transferred to the atomizing assembly during consumption. Some electronic cigarettes are built as a disposable unit such that the cigarette is discarded once the reserve of smoking liquid is consumed. In other designs, a replaceable cartridge containing an atomizer assembly and a liquid soaked porous material is provided to enable consumers to replenish the supply of liquid as it is depleted during use by replacing the cartridge. However, it should be noted that the structural and electrical components in electronic cigarettes and atomizer cartridges are durable and far outlast the period of consumption of the typical quantity of liquid provided in such a porous reservoir.
In addition to replacing and discarding the liquid reservoir and atomizer cartridge, it is also possible for the end user to refill the liquid reservoir by adding more smoking liquid to the reservoir. However, since this is a consumer product, and since the assembly is relatively small and provides several operational functions, it is challenging to produce a cost effective structure that satisfies the design goal of an easily refillable cartridge that is also an effective and satisfying electronic cigarette. For example, the refill access opening must be simple and easy to open, and provide a tight seal when it is closed. It is also important to maintain the sealed relationship between the electrical interface, the liquid storage function, and the atomization and aerosol routing functions of the cartridge. This is particularly challenging when the liquid refill opening is located at or adjacent to either the electrical interface end or the mouthpiece end of the cartridge. Thus is can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a refillable electronic cigarette cartridge assembly that addresses these problems in the prior art.